A Day and Night With Sora and Roxas
by UchihaSora16
Summary: Have yo uever wondered what goes on in a day with Sora and his other half Roxas. *WRITTEN FOR MY OTHER HALF,ROXAS*
1. A Morning

A blond-haired boy barged in to the room of a sleeping brunette, "Sora, Where is my keyblade?"

"What," The brunette murmured sleepily, "Which one,"

"You know which one,"

The brunette sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Are you talking about the Kingdom Key,"

"No, I mean the Oblivion and Oathkeeper," Roxas's anger started to rise.

"Oh, those…….I forgot where I put them,"

"Are you serious,"

"Why wouldn't I be, just go away so I can get some sleep," Sora laid back down and ignored Roxas, who stormed out of the room.

Later that day around 2 Sora shuffled in to the kitchen and sat down at the counter in his pajama's. "What's for breakfast," Roxas starred at him in confusion.

"It is 2 in the afternoon,"

"Yeah, I know it is still a little early, maybe I should go back to bed,"

"Your so lazy," The blond got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey, What about my pancakes," Throwing his hands in the air.

"Make them yourself," Roxas called back.

Sora groaned and slammed his head on the counter with frustration. "Owww," He sat up rubbing his head.

************************************************************************

"Roxas, what should we do today,"

"IDK," Roxas rolled his eyes, "What you want to do,"

"Let's go she Kairi,"

"We see her everyday,"

"So,"

"No let's do something else,"

"Umm...let's go get some candy,"

"Really, like you need anymore,"

"What does that mean,"

"Nothing, let's go," Roxas walked out to the car

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!," Sora followed skipping after his other half

**************************************************************

~Back from the candy store~

Sora plops down on the couch. *groans* "Shouldn't have eaten all that candy,"

"Yeah and it doesn't help when you eat 5 things at once,"

"Just leave me alone,"

"No I am going to sit here and eat candy and make fun of you,"

"Your so mean,'

"I know,"

*************************************************************

"Roxas I'm bored," Sora skipped up to Roxas

"So what do you want me to do about it," Turning away from the computer

"Ummm...Play a game with me,"

"No,I'm busy" Turning back to the computer.

"BUT, Roxas," Sora whined

"Leave me alone,"

"What are doing on there," Sora tried to look at the computer screen.

"None of your business,"

"Please, tell me,"

"Fine, I am talking to Axel," Roxas sighed in frustration.

"Your doing something else too,"

"I don't know what your talking about," Clicking out of a page he was on.

"Where you reading Yaoi,"

"No," Roxas started to panic.

"Yes you were," Sora smiled.

"No, no I wasn't," Roxas stammered

"It's ok I read it too,"

"What,"

"I like to read Yaoi Fan Fiction too," (A/N~ So Do I)

"Really,"

"Yep,"

"Kool now I don't have to hide it,"

"If you find a good story tell please I want to read it,"

"Maybe,"

"AWW, Please,"

"Maybe, now leave me alone,"

"Fine, I'll go see Riku,"

"Ok, just leave,"

"Why are you so mean to me,"

"Cause it's fun of course,"

"I hate you," Sora walked out of the room pouting.

"Yes, he finally left,"


	2. A Day

A/N~ ok here is part 2 of a day and Night with Sora and Roxas. I do not own KH or any of the characters

"Sora will you leave me alone"

"Not until you do something with me"

"I am not you're playmate"

"I know"

"Tha..."

"You're my slave" Sora interrupted.

"WHAT!!!"

*giggle* Sora ran out of the room

"Get back here" Roxas ran out of the room after him.

"You'll never catch me" Sora called back after him.

WACK

Sora slammed in to something hard and fell to the ground, he looked up to find a scowling Roxas. Sora smiled. Roxas kept on scowling. "I'm sorry, you're not my slave, ok"

Roxas laughed. "You can be such a wimp sometimes, I wasn't going to  
hurt you,"

"I knew that,"

"Sure you did," Roxas held out his hand and helped Sora up,  
"Ok now that I have had my fun what do you want,"

"Will you help me do something?"

"I guess what is it?"

"Will you help me make some sea salt ice cream?"

"Sure all you had to do was ask"

"Really,"

"Yeah, come on," Roxas walked in to the kitchen, "Ok what do we need?"

"I don't know I thought you would know,"

"Why would I know,"

"You eat it all the time,"

"I get that from store,"

"Oh,"

"Well then let's go on the internet and we can figure it out," Said Roxas. They went in to Roxas room and go on the computer. Sora somehow was the one who sat down in front of the computer. "Ok how do we do this?"

"Awe Sora can I please do it,"

"No I want to,"

"Fine," Roxas agree, but was very frustrated, "First, click on the icon that says internet,"

"Ok," *click*

"Now, Go to the right side of the screen where is says Google, and type in Sea Salt Ice Cream Recipe,"

"Ok, Roxas,"

"What,"

"How do you spell re-sip-e,"

Roxas Sighed, "R-E-C-I-P-E,"

"Oh, thank,"

*sigh* "Now hit enter,"

2 Hours later

"Finally now we can go to the store and get the ingredients,"

"Yay car ride,"

"Roxas,"

"What,"

"Can I drive?"

"NO,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said no,"

"But I have license,"

"That doesn't mean anything,"

"It means I can drive,"

"Fine if it will shut you up,"

"YAY I GET TO DRIVE,"

Another 2 hours later back with stuff they didn't even need

"Sora, Why,"

"Why what you silly goose,"

"Why did it take 2 hours and 300 munney later did we come back from the store when we went there for like 3 things,"

"I don't know why are you asking me,"

"You're the one who bought everything,"

"So, Let's make some Ice Cream," Sora sang

They gathered everything and made the Ice Cream. Once they had put it in to the freezer there was a knock on the front door. Sora skipped to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Sora," Riku said

"Riku," Sora yelled and jumped in to his arms."What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and spend time with my best friend,"

"Yeah, come on in,"

"So, Sora what were you doing that go you so messy,"

"Me and Roxas are making Sea Salt ice cream,"

"Yummy,"

"Yeah, but now we have to wait until it cools down in the freezer,"

"Oh, what are you going to do until then?"

"I hadn't thought about it, Wait I know we could all play a game"

"How about you and I play the bouncy bed game,"

"Yeah that would be fun," Riku and Sora rushed off to Sora's room, while Roxas was left alone in the kitchen worrying about Sora and Riku playing the bouncy bed game.

A/N~ Thanks for read. If you wondering what the bouncy bed game is either use your imagination or go on to Youtube and watch The Sora Show. It is hilarious and once you watch that if you love KH, then watch Demyx Time it is done by the same people. Thanks again for reading PLEASE R&R


End file.
